


爱の捆绑

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 5





	爱の捆绑

爱的捆绑  
设定：卧底X黑帮

视觉被封闭，人的五大感官还剩四样。  
普通人如果丧失视觉会慌不择路，田柾国不会，因为他受过警校两年的专业训练。  
教官训练过，一旦失去一样感官时可通过另外的渠道知晓自己的处境，田柾国用鼻子嗅了嗅，判断自己应该是被关在了一间密闭的房间内，房间可能没有窗户长期照射不到阳光，空气里能闻到一股儿潮气，他再动耳朵，也听不出房间里有其他人的存在。  
田柾国动了动被绑在腰后的双手，尽力地挣了一下，很紧，靠触觉能感受出是塑料制品，他判断，可能是塑料扎带，这种扎带越是挣扎只会越紧。  
他暂时不动了，半张脸贴在冰冷粗糙的水泥地上，回忆自己为什么会被人囚禁。

黑色的布料严丝密缝，遮盖住了一切的光源，田柾国睁着双眼，睫毛顶着布料疯狂地上下扇动。  
他现在没有时间概念，无法得知自己被绑在这里有多长时间，只记得自己醒来到现在过了大约一刻钟。  
记忆是零碎、片段式的，脑海里晃过几个画面，噪杂的地下赌场，凌乱的赌桌，五颜六色滚落在地的筹码和疯狂下注的赌徒，烟雾缭绕，他看到自己的双手推开了一扇门，房间内光线昏暗，记忆一点一点的明朗，玻璃制的茶几桌，透明的高脚杯盛着深紫色的红酒，他还看到了一副彩墨画，画上一头白纹老虎，白虎盘卧于岩石上，没有张牙舞爪却威武霸气，再然后是一双窄头的高跟皮靴，靴子是漆皮的，在灯光的照射下发光发亮。  
整个“猛虎帮”上上下下只有一个人喜欢穿这种鞋，最小的三当家，金泰亨。

他这是被金泰亨发现了？  
空荡荡的房间骤然响起开门的声音，有人进来了，田柾国顿时警戒，听脚步声，应该是三个人，随着脚步声进来的还有一股儿香味，田柾国舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，咽喉不断地吞咽口水。  
这款香水也只有金泰亨身上会有，百瑞德的荒漠玫瑰。  
发散香味的人逐渐靠近，田柾国不得不抬起头，一双没有温度的物体适时地顶住了他的下巴，让他以一种难堪的姿势伸长脖颈向上仰望。  
金泰亨双手抱胸站着，用一只脚的皮靴鞋头狠狠地顶住田柾国的下巴，一点一点地往上用力，直到趴在地上的那人发出痛苦的闷哼才肯停下。  
“你说，还是我说。”  
声音是从头顶传来的，金泰亨蹲下身几乎跪着，用左边腿的膝盖撞了几下田柾国的脸，像是羞辱却又像轻柔地触摸，语气冷淡夹杂些许愠怒。

田柾国紧闭嘴唇不吱声，在未得知金泰亨为什么绑他之前不能轻易开口。  
金泰亨见田柾国不肯张嘴，愠恚地又站起来，先用皮靴顶住田柾国的侧腹然后用力一踹将人掀了个面，接着再立马用那只脚踩住对方的胸口，皮靴头很窄很漂亮，踩起人来也很疼。  
“田、柾、国，一九九七年、九月一日生。”金泰亨一字一顿地往外蹦，深怕田柾国听不清楚，“你连生日都骗我。”  
胸上的那只脚越发用力，攥着点狠狠地往下踩。  
“釜山司法警官学校，肄业。”警官这两个字，金泰亨特地升了两个音，咬着牙说的。  
从跟着三哥进来后就规矩地站到一边的两个小弟听到，内心皆是惊讶和难以相信。  
被绑在地上还被三哥用尖皮靴踩着的是大哥近两年来最得力的助手，小田哥。  
小田哥是“猛虎帮”大哥金南俊亲自收的，因为小田哥在一次失败的交易里从警察手中救过大哥的命，至此大哥便将小田哥作亲兄弟般带在身边，每次大哥和二哥有事出门时，赌场里的大大小小都会教给小田哥管理，就连三哥也嘱咐给小田哥照顾。  
“怪不得两年前南俊哥在老挝能虎口脱险。”金泰亨收回脚，骄矜地哼道，“原来是你和警察作的局！”

听金泰亨说完，田柾国清楚地明白了，他是警方潜伏在帮会的卧底身份彻底被发现了。早晚会有这么一天，没想到这么快。  
他从前是不怕死的，入警校那年就已经将这条命上交给了国家，是生是死，国家说了算，国家让他做卧底，他做了，先从街头的小混混开始，学抽烟学喝酒、打架、纹身，身上的疤一条又一条，花了整整五年时间终于得到了金南俊的信任。  
可是他现在却有那么些舍不得了，不是舍不得命，是舍不得绑他，还用鞋踩他的这个人。  
他张张嘴，轻轻地叫对方，“泰泰……”  
“闭嘴！”金泰亨大吼，飞快蹲下掐住田柾国的脖子，恶狠狠地让对方闭嘴，“不准你这么叫我……不准……”  
金泰亨让田柾国闭嘴，田柾国便闭嘴，只索要呼吸，胸腔因为缺氧而剧烈地上下浮动。  
“你骗我……你骗我……”金泰亨盯着田柾国因为缺氧而涨红的脸，他是真的很想掐死田柾国。  
金泰亨嘴里一直念着，念田柾国骗他，田柾国根本不是孤儿，他有爸爸妈妈，念过书上过学，还是警察……他骗自己，什么都骗，就连生日都不告诉他真实的，这两年亲自做的蛋糕原来都喂给了狗。  
他说，“泰泰，我爱你”，也肯定是假的。  
就在田柾国即将窒息和他的眼泪快要夺眶而出之时，金泰亨松手了。  
金泰亨站起来，面无表情地凝视田柾国因激烈咳嗽而弯曲的身体，他使唤身后的小弟，指了指旁边的椅子，“把他绑到椅子上。”  
两个小弟，一个光头一个寸头，面相普通却皆是肌肉发达，膀子上纹着帮派的纹身，老虎花。  
两人听到三哥下令，立即上前将他们曾经的兄弟小田哥从地上拖起来用备好的链子把人绑到椅子上，检查确保万无一失后才站起来退到一边等三哥吩咐。  
“行了，出去吧。”  
“是！”小弟听到，立马掷地有声地向三哥鞠躬然后往门口走，关上门前又听到三哥嘱咐最后一句，“大哥二哥来找我，就说我出去了。”

房间只剩下自己和田柾国，田柾国还在咳嗽，看来被他掐的不轻。  
金泰亨不说话先是脱掉了昂贵的皮草外套然后甩到对方的脸上，香味打在田柾国的鼻子上又立马消失了。  
外套脱掉后暴露了金泰亨里面的衣着，一件黑色高领针织背心，衣服紧紧地包裹住他的胸肌，因为锻炼突起的胸肌很明显，性感又有男性的英气。  
田柾国还处在黑暗里，只能靠嗅觉和听觉感知金泰亨的存在，他听到金泰亨皮鞋踩在水泥地上的声音，嗒、嗒、嗒、先是远离，十几秒之后又向他接近。  
突然，一团熟悉的柔软坐在了他的身上，是金泰亨的屁股，很软，金泰亨总喜欢这样坐他身上。  
“给你机会，说话。”  
金泰亨的声音就在耳朵边，热气不断地打在田柾国的耳朵上，说完还坏心眼地用小手指穿进他的金属耳圈里拽。  
是没什么好说，也没什么可以解释的。田柾国以前一张嘴只会哄金泰亨，词汇量极其匮乏，总是“乖”、“别闹”、“等我”这些，他知道金泰亨是想给他解释的机会，甚至让他狡辩，但是他不想，既然被发现了，他也不想再欺骗对方。  
“我是警察。”  
“闭嘴，我不要听你说这个。”巴掌扇在脸上，很清脆的一响，田柾国的脸上赫然一个粉红的手掌印。

金泰亨很生气，田柾国明明懂他的意思，可他偏偏不肯说好听的给他，他想听到田柾国否认，否认金泰亨让人查的资料是真的，他不是警察，他就是无父无母没人要的小混混，只有自己和帮会肯要他。  
“好，你是警察！”  
金泰亨气田柾国不知好歹，眼睛都气的瞪圆了，鼻子呼呼地喷气，刚刚在小弟面前的霸气一点都没了，像个闹别扭的小孩。  
既然他给了田柾国机会，不要，那就不要后悔。  
金泰亨看了一眼不远处黑暗里亮着红色圆点，然后又在田柾国的大腿上往后挪了一下屁股的位置，接着两只手麻利地解开对方的皮带，三下五除二扔到了地上，再拉开裤子的拉链和纽扣露出黑边白色内裤包裹的一团。  
金泰亨要干什么，温暖的手心包裹住了田柾国内裤里的肉，一碰到就是一阵酥麻，田柾国惊慌地朝身上动手动脚的人喝道，“金泰亨！”  
“闭嘴。”  
金泰亨也大声吼，为了让对方把嘴闭上就用自己的嘴去堵，咬着田柾国的下唇往后拽，拽完松开后又疯狂地去亲，吸着对方的两片嘴唇用力地吻，舌头往深处探寻，像是在田柾国的嘴里找什么东西。  
手上的动作不停，用修长好看的手隔着布料揉捏田柾国的性器，慢慢抚摸时而用力揉搓，很快那里变得硬起来。  
田柾国甩头想让金泰亨停下，却又被金泰亨抓着脑袋一阵亲，直到快窒息了才肯停。  
很快，金泰亨又凶狠地咬住田柾国的喉结，牙齿在跳动的筋络和骨节上咬磨，像长牙的小狗，发出咕噜噜的生音，闷声骂田柾国，“混蛋，我让南俊哥杀了你，杀了你……”  
田柾国即看不见也不能动，只能任由金泰亨又咬又亲还要骂。  
磨够了牙金泰亨直起身从田柾国的身上退下去，田柾国以为金泰亨是发泄完了，结果不是，金泰亨居然“咚”地一声跪到了地上，身体挤进他的两条腿中间，低下头用舌头隔着内裤舔他的性器，口水几下就将纯棉内裤舔湿了一小片，田柾国抬头的阴茎被舔的顿时像跟棍子，硬邦邦地。

太舒服了，无法使用视觉会让触觉和听觉变得比平时更敏感，田柾国仰着布满掐痕和牙印的脖子大口地呼吸。  
房间很空荡，回声不断，全都是金泰亨上下吞咽口水的声音，金泰亨的舌头很热，含着他的阴茎，时而整根吞进温热的口腔里时而用手快速的左右撸，卖力的脸上都是汗水。  
田柾国享受着身体的刺激，全然不知金泰亨这样做的目的。  
金泰亨给田柾国撸着，转头看一眼红色圆点暴露出自己的整张脸。  
撸的累了，金泰亨松手脱掉自己的裤子，右边裤腿卡在皮靴上金泰亨也不管了，直接往田柾国身上爬，将背心往上卷露出胸脯，然后拽着内裤露出翘挺又柔软的屁股，一手抓着田柾国的脖子让对方的脸贴着自己的胸，田柾国的鼻子几下碰到挺起来的乳头，没忍住用牙咬住了，疼地金泰亨“唔”吃痛一声，生气地拽了拽田柾国的耳朵，威胁道，“不准咬，我、我干死你！”  
田柾国听到，闷闷地笑了一下，逗金泰亨，“宝贝儿，快干死我。”  
“闭嘴！”  
金泰亨说干就干，用手掰开自己的屁股却不让田柾国进去，而是用屁股缝夹着他前后的磨，前后来回的晃，一直磨一直磨，磨的屁股缝两边发红，红的像要流血了。  
金泰亨的前头顶着田柾国的腹肌来回撞，脆弱敏感的龟头受不了的往外吐水，湿答答的，爽的他发  
出愉悦的叫声。

肛口很紧，从没开发过，一根指头塞进去都疼，金泰亨很久前就想把自己交给田柾国，可是田柾国不同意，金泰亨娇气，田柾国怕他疼。  
金泰亨思前想后才决定做这件事情，他又转脸看那个红点，夹着田柾国的阴茎不断地摇晃身体，淫荡地叫，大声地喘，魂魄都要飞走了。  
只要有这样东西在，田柾国、田柾国这辈子也别想离开他。  
终于，田柾国粗胀的阴茎顶着他的两片肉缝，龟头噗噗地往外喷射精液，一股又一股。  
金泰亨还坐着，白乎乎的屁股连着腰一起颤颤巍巍地抖，一点力气都没有了，等缓够了劲金泰亨特地撅起自己沾满了精液的屁股对准远处的红色圆点，肛口和胸腔一样开开合合。  
田柾国的灵魂被逼迫着出窍几秒后又回来，金泰亨趴回田柾国的身上，枕着对方在脖颈里喘气，伸手拽掉绑住田柾国眼睛的布甩出去，布料都被汗水浸湿了。  
田柾国几个小时后终于重见光明，眼睛还来不及适应房间内的光线，眯着睁开一条缝，低头先是看到脖子里金泰亨毛茸茸的头顶，然后是不远处架在四角架上的摄像机，摄像机上有一个红色的圆点，说明正在录像。  
还没等田柾国开口，金泰亨便一只手捏住了田柾国的下颚。  
金泰亨脸上有掩饰不住的兴奋，他笑着在田柾国的耳边得意地说，“半个小时前就开始录了……田柾国，我不会告诉大哥，但是你要是敢离开这里，我就把录像、交给警方。”


End file.
